Tai has a problem
by Mike9
Summary: Taiyang is many things, a great father to two wonderful daughters. A skilled huntsman, teacher and member of on of Beacon Academies most infamous teams. Not that that every kept him out of trouble.


**Disclaimer: This is in Australian English so please don't get up at me for perceived spelling mistakes. In addition RWBY and associated characters are property of Rooster Teeth while the ideas contained within are my own.**

**Authors Note: There are some men braver then others. This is one of their stories.**

* * *

The bar was the kind of place Qrow liked, a bartender old enough to understand his simple nod without questions. A solid counter top of wood that you could rest your head on and smell the decades of spilt drink soaked through the varnish. A place where he could sit in his thoughts and drink away his sorrows.

Qrow had many reasons to drink, the problems his semblance brought upon his friends and family. The betrayal of his trust by a man he trusted, the looming war with a nigh immortal witch. And he was on a path that could bring his charges into direct conflict with one of the most powerful armies in Remnant.

So when his sister arrived and ordered two doubles of Rum and downed them immediately before ordering another set Qrow began to worry for the safety of the bar he was beginning to like. Along with an afterthought for the future of Remnant. When Raven got into heavy drinking there was the real possibility the bar would be out of business soon.

There were few things that would bring his sister to come out and drink with him, the impending end of the world was not something she cared for. She didn't drink to the memory of the fallen, or to wash away the guilt of abandoning her family. "So, how's Tai?" Qrow asked.

When his sister silently ordered another pair of doubles he knew this was going to be one hell of a story. Usually she saved drinking with family for the worst offenses, and she usually was willing to share. Downing the fresh drinks with practiced ease Raven began to calm down, finally ordering a double for both of them as she sat on the stool beside Qrow and slumped onto the countertop.

"So." Raven began.

* * *

Raven had arrived back in Patches to run away from her problems, away from the dangers of Cinder and the relic. To get far away from whatever troubles Yang was bringing upon herself and the nightmare of Salem. Her tribe was on the move, too many of them were weak. They had fallen so far, she was going to have to instil some discipline and rebuild their strength to survive the coming war.

Out here away from the world there was a chance she could find a moments peace. A chance to relieve some stress and get her head back together, for all her problems there was one thing she could count on. Tai was quite gifted at distracting her.

Entering the log cabin like she owned the place Raven located her prey. The man stood in the kitchen with a radiant smile on his face and a joy in his movement that told of a fun night in. A challenger for her man's attention would be at the kitchen table, someone old or someone new the answers would come soon enough. Confidently crossing the threshold Raven shot a dismissive glace over the table to size up the competition.

The revelation took her mind right out of her libido as Raven rubbed both hands across her face and checked again. Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Tai." Raven stated, her tone that of the disappointed mother she had never been. "What?" She asked pointing to the offending article as Tai turned and smiled to greet her. Raven struggling to form words as Tai warmly greeted her like she had never left.

The offender growling at the dismissive accusation which Raven promptly ignored. "This is too far. Even for you."

Tai rolled his eyes and returned his focus to the pan upon the stove. "Raven. You can't tell me what to do with my life. You lost that privilege years ago."

The raven haired woman stood in disbelief at what she was hearing, a sidelong glance at the offending creature was all Raven needed to regain her resolve. "You can't be serious."

Tai shrugged having heard all the empty threats from Raven before. Handing over a plate to his guest and gesturing an offer of food that his ex grudgingly accepted. Getting to Raven through her stomach was something Tai had learned in the academy. The young bandit had demonstrated a practicality with her militant cooking. "We met up and had a few drinks. You know how it goes from there."

Walking alongside Tai as he picked out bacon, eggs, sugar, bread. For all his faults Tai knew exactly how to excite Ravens appetite. "Seriously Tia. I knew you had a problem but this takes it to a new level." Raven condemned.

"You never used to complain." Tai answered with a wry smile and tempting glance.

"That." Raven called, ignoring her instincts and pointing to the thing watching in amusement the couple fight.

"She has a name." The blond said to defend his guests honour, knowing full well Raven knew exactly who was with them.

Raven stood in shock. That Tai would try and defend that creature was, actually completely believable. Shaking her head and focusing on the problem Raven returned her focus to her man. "Don't change the subject. This has to stop before you get hurt." Raven said sweetly drawing out the exact reaction she wanted, his attention focused on her.

* * *

"So the new girl. What's she like?" Qrow finally asked as Raven drifted from her ambling story.

For all his sisters boasts about survival of the fittest there were some things he was far more accomplished in despite Ravens sporting effort. Years of self-medication had forced Qrows body into dedicating a part of his aura to stave off alcohol poisoning. That made it real hard to get a decent buzz, but kept Qrow far more functional then his sister who he was now drinking every second for. It was for her own good, and kept her paying.

Raven looked past her brother with a drunken gaze, visualising the woman who had started the drinking, hands drifting over the womans curves as if the woman was standing before Raven.

"Great figure, nice rack. But she breaks the scale and is a twelve." Raven admitted, pulling another lien chit that could pay for a dozen more drinks and ordered another round.

The salty smell of bacon filled the air and mixed with the sweet sugars that caramelised on the egg soaked toast. Focusing on not burning anything Tai took a moment to reflect on Ravens warning, she was just jealous that he was out dating. "You don't get to tell me how to live my life. I'm the one you dumped Yang onto. Because you weren't able to be a mother." Tai snapped, Raven rolling her eyes as she so often did at that particular accusation. Tai knew it was ineffective, Raven had never been the kind of woman who was interested in having children.

"Yes, and I keep trying to leave our daughter with permanent abandonment issues. I'm still in the top five most stable women you know." Raven replied, ignoring the laugh from the creature watching them. It should have known better then to get involved.

"Bull…" Tai began before pausing, Raven had a point. Besides his daughtes and Glinda he had way too many strange women in his life. "Summer was at least there for her daughter." Tai stated with a defeated scowl.

Her point made Raven stood next to her man, caressing his chin and drawing his attention away from the stove. "You got Summer pregnant, and we both know that changes a woman." Raven said in a sultry whisper, her right hand testing if his body still reacted positively to her touch.

The growl from his guest was all Tai needed to hear, reluctantly pulling Ravens hand out from under his shirt. His slight blush enough to satisfy the circling predator for now, some food and she would leave. "Look, Raven. Nobody is getting hurt besides your feelings." Tai stated, using his elbow to gently separate them to the satisfaction of his current partner.

Raven was not amused, she could usually keep his attention away from the monsters he brought back to the cabin for far longer. The smug satisfaction of the creatures spoke of victory. She would not accept defeat so easily. "Do you want me to prove you wrong and bring Yang here?" Raven stated in a motherly tone that would have dropped the hardest soldiers.

Tai reeled at that threat, Raven glaring at him with scolding disapproval. "You wouldn't dare." Tai almost whispered but Raven heard him. Ravens disappointment keeping Tai firmly planted as he tried to avoid her eyes, fidgeted and searched for a distraction. Avoiding Ravens gaze by focusing on the meal that was almost ready.

Plaiting breakfast with his back turned Raven stood her ground. "Remember the incident after you started teaching." She continued with measured concern.

"Raven." Tai said, looking at the breakfast dish, hunched over and weary as he listened. Raven was insufferable when she was right.

Closing the distance between them, ignoring the death glare form the creature she had defeated, Raven wrapped her arms around Tai's waist. Resting her head against the strong back she loved so much. "Our daughter went to the school you teach at. That would have ended badly and you know it." Raven said as a sweet warning.

Tai knew his bandit chief. Knew she wouldn't bring up the past to his daughters. That he would earn her favour. Raven leaned against him, hands wandering to where they could excite both of them with familiar ease. Raven shooting her enemy a victorious grin.

"Fine." A defeated Tai stated, turning around in Ravens embrace and holding breakfast as a peace offering.

Letting her hands roam for a moment longer till she was satisfied for now Raven took the plate and searched for some cutlery. Waving her long hair to one side as Raven leant over the draw, her skirt far too short to hide anything while rummaging through the draw. Turing to face Tai as she licked the fork Raven felt like a childish schoolgirl once again. "Look Tai. Just. I don't know. Just vet the women you pick up before you get them into bed." Raven finished as she took a bite out of the French toast. Allowed the sweet syrup to coat her lips, Raven playfully licked the flavours off before sitting opposite her defeated foe.

* * *

A young blond had been searching all across Argus for hours now. Saphron had opened up her home and hospitality for the teams, and all she asked for in return was for the guests to be home and quiet before ten. It was past midnight and Yang was still searching the various city bars, her uncle had to be in one of them. It wasn't like he had other places to be right now.

Annoyed that she was again cleaning up a mess brought on by her extended family. Her alcoholic uncle, who set a bad example for Ruby and was now making life difficult for Jaunes sister. Anger breezing her past the bouncer, that spark turned into an inferno as Yang spotted the black hair sitting beside Qrow. The source of so many of her problems was here causing more trouble. Marching to the bar Yang found both brother and sister surrounded by drinks and trying to work a scroll. The password screen an impenetrable fortress neither could fight through.

"Raven." Yang demanded. Her mother slowly turning to face her with sorrow etched on her face, had she been crying.

"I just." Raven began before finally registering her daughter before her. "Yang, daughter. Come here." Raven offered, almost falling off the bar stool as she fell into Yangs arms. Raven using a surprising amount of strength to pull Yang to the stool and seat her daughter upon her lap. With her arms around Yangs waist and head resting on her daughter shoulder Raven pointed towards the scroll. "Nine months before your birthday." Raven slowly and methodically said.

Her mothers breath reeked of alcohol, but with an alcoholic uncle it wasn't something Yang was unfamiliar with. She had been dealing with drunks for far too long for someone who wasn't legally allowed to drink. In the affectionate embrace of her mother's arms Yang found her resolve, knowing better than to argue with drunks if she wanted to get home soon. And any ammunition she could acquire to leverage against her mother would be beneficial. Best to just ignore the creepiness of the password and figure out what had her mother out drinking with Qrow.

The scroll unlocked with ease, Raven seriously focusing on the scroll while Yang silently asked Qrow for some assistance, any clue about that was going on. Her uncle however was far more interested in the scroll. "I told him, this was in case he ever needed me to deal with something for Yang. You know, ex boyfriends, creepy teachers. Anyone who needed to be buried." Raven said to Qrow having forgotten about the daughter Raven used as a balance and had sitting on her lap. "And then he kept sending me these."

"I just blocked him." Qrow admitted while Yang processed the knowledge that her father had her mothers scroll number and never thought to bring that up.

"But then this thing has no purpose." Raven admitted sadly, she had pushed away so many of her own family that only Tai would need her number. Finding what she was looking for Ravens face lit up in stark contrast to her daughter who was struck silent with shock.

The folder was extensive, picture after picture of beautiful women in various stages of undress. Their shapely bodies on display for the camera as blonds, brunettes, tall and short, human and faunus women were scandalously paraded across the screen. It was enough to keep a girl up all night with salacious thoughts.

Yang ripped the scroll from her mothers hand. A particular image striking a terrible thought into her head, the implications of which she desperately wanted to her brain to stop bringing up. "Is that Glynda?" Yang asked in awe of the woman. The blond teacher bound in a black corset, loose hair cascading across her breasts. Long stockings covered her ample firm legs leaving the rest of the strict teacher sinfully exposed for the camera.

"She looks better in chains." Raven said with a purr that troubled Yang. The satisfied grin of her mother raising too many red flags as Qrow began to laugh.

"Remember when you brought Tai back to the room bound and gagged." Qrow giggled, "I bet you anything Summer wanted to keep him that way."

"This is more then I need to know." Yang finally asserted as Raven continued to search the scroll that was locked in her daughter's hands. Her father's sexual escapades were not something she wanted to appreciate, while her eyes kept drinking in the details as they flashed across the scroll.

A banshee would have been proud of the wail Yang let out upon seeing the picture her mother stopped on. It was fortunate that the scroll was deftly removed from Yangs hands with drunken prowess as Yang lit up like a bonfire. The source of her fury the black haired woman looking back from the photo. Her father's leather vest pulled seductively closed across the woman's breasts as an amber eye twinkled with temptation into the camera.

"Is that Cinder." Yang roared as Raven showed the picture to Qrow who quietly nodded in respect. How her mother was able to prevent her freedom was beyond Yangs comprehension. Whatever drunken magic Raven possessed, it clearly rivalled any maiden powers the woman possessed as Yang remained firmly seated upon her mothers lap. "Is that my room?" Yang accused as she began to comprehend the details in picture.

"That explains your cranky mood before the fall." Qrow admitted, choosing to put down the scroll and focus on his drinks. His eyes returning to the scroll as a message arrived.

Qrow contemplated pressing the message icon while his sister struggled with her irate daughter. It was a once in a lifetime moment for mother daughter bonding after all. He had no right to interrupt the beautiful scene of Raven trying to parent her seventeen year old daughter like she was a toddler. And he was not in the right frame of mind to intervene on behalf of town security. Also the message was right there, and there would be no harm in learning what news Tai had decided Raven needed to know. And it's not like the two fighting on the stool next to him would notice, he was a master spy who had the means to be subtle and surreptitious to get any information he needed.

With her attempts to snatch freedom quashed by her mothers strangely dexterous and firm hold, Yang slowly calmed down. Her mothers reassurance and physical contact something she had wanted for so long that a part of her brain betrayed the teenager and accepted the fleeting moment of physical affection. How she had ended up cradled across her mother's lap Yang didn't understand. But their combined hair created a privacy screen that protected Yang from more questioning glances from the other customers. The reassuring rubbing of her mothers hand against her back allowed Yang to focus on the source of her anger. The scroll, and how on Remnant did Raven get a pornographic picture of Cinder. And why was Qrow on the floor coughing.

Promising to herself that she would keep her anger in check Yang reached over and picked up the scroll, a new picture was on display. A part of her brain comprehending the picture and intervened to protect Yang form further mental trauma. Turning to her mother and burying her face in her mother neck. She wanted to be a kid again and not understand any of this.

Taking the scroll Raven smiled in admiration, she looked good with the snowy skin of her conquest straddling her knees. Bound with black rope that matched the veins along the womans arms, a bright red mark in the shape of her hand marked her triumph. Raven had never thought of Salem as a sub, revelling in the memories of those thrilling hours. With slowly sobering sureness Raven cursed her maiden power, locking the scroll and putting it away. But sobriety had not taken hold just yet and Raven allowed herself to be what she had never been, reflexively combing her daughters hair for reassurance as Summer had done all those years ago. Comforting her daughter as Yang held back tears Raven reflected on what she should do, Tai had a way of attracting the most dangerous women.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Special thanks to NameKeptSecret for reading through this, making some necessary corrections and putting up with me.

This was a strange idea that came to me from a couple of pictures on deviantart.

Thank you for reading and any suggestions, reviews, hate or death threats are all appreciated. I hope everyone who made it this far had fun and if I get enough reviews or suggestions I might make another chapter. I've already tried and it hasn't worked out. So that is a lie. But your reviews are appreciated none the


End file.
